1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply system, a transportation device, and a power transmission method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power supply systems of this type, disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-070726 and International Publication No. WO2013/038441, for example, are known in the related art. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-070726 discloses a system for supplying power to an electric motor for a vehicle by using two energy storage devices, namely, a high-capacity energy storage device having a relatively high capacity and a high-power energy storage device having a relatively high upper limit on power that can be output.
International Publication No. WO2013/038441 discloses a system for supplying power mainly from a high-capacity energy storage device to an electric motor with the remaining capacity of a high-power energy storage device being kept at a reference value.